Just Cause 4
Just Cause 4 is an action-adventure video game developed by Avalanche Studios and published by Square Enix. It is the fourth game in the Just Cause series and the sequel to 2015's Just Cause 3. ''It was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on December 4, 2018. Gameplay The game is set in a fictional South American country called Solís, which is home to extreme weather. Rico Rodriguez takes on the Black Hand, the world's most powerful private army run by Gabriela Morales, a newly introduced character. The Black Hand served as a mercenary group to dictators Salvador Mendoza of ''Just Cause and Sebastiano Di Ravello in Just Cause 3. When Rico is shown evidence that his late father was working with The Black Hand, he plunges into the South American nation of Solís, the homeland of the Black Hand in search of answers. Plot After the events of Just Cause 3, Rico Rodriguez is approached by a Solís native, Mira Morales, who convinces him to come to Solís to uncover the truth about Project Illapa, a project aimed at creating weather cores able to control the weather and generate storms, and one in which Rico's father, Miguel Rodriguez had a part in creating. The project is run by the incumbent Solís leader, Oscar Espinosa, who maintains tight control over the people of Solis. After a failed attempt at deposing Espinosa, and a run-in with his private army, the Black Hand, led by Gabriela Morales, Rico forms an army of his own with Mira, named the 'Army of Chaos', aimed at taking down Project Illapa and ending Espinosa's regime. Along the way, he meets up with Luis Sargento, an eager commander of the Army of Chaos, Izzy, a hacker, Garland King, a filmmaker obsessed with filming stunts in Solís, and Javi Huerta, an archeologist wishing to uncover the history behind Solís and the Espinosa legacy. As Rico sets out to destroy the four prototype weather cores being tested in Solís, he also meets up with Lanza Morales, Mira's uncle and a scientist who worked on Project Illapa, César, a former pilot turned conspiracy theorist, and Tom Sheldon, Rico's old handler at the Agency. Soon, it is revealed that years ago, Miguel, together with Lanza, and Espinosa's father, Leon Espinosa, worked on the project with the aim of controlling the weather for the good of the people. However, Espinosa, convinced that his father was wasting his family’s money on the project, took over after his father's sudden death and intended to weaponise Illapa’s technology and research to sell to the highest bidder. Miguel, disgusted by the idea, left the project, but Espinosa used his control of Sebastiano Di Ravello in Medici and connections with the Agency to kill Miguel, before proceeding to imprison Lanza to force him to continue working on the project. After Rico succeeds in destroying the four weather cores, and the Army takes over Espinosa's main base, Espinosa reveals that he has already created a perfected weather core that combines all four of the weather cores' abilities and is intending to sell it to the Agency for trillions of dollars. As Espinosa leaves in a jet and the weather core is poised to strike both the Army and the Black Hand at his main base, Rico, along with Gabriela, who turns against Espinosa after she realises that he is sacrificing her army for his gain, gains control of the core, and drives it into Espinosa's jet, killing him and ending his regime. In the final scene, as the Army of Chaos is celebrating their victory, Rico reveals that he and his father were just 'pawns in a larger game', and that everything 'always comes back to the Agency'. With that reasoning, Rico suggests attacking the Agency next, and both Sheldon and Mira agree to join him in his attack. Development and release Just Cause 4 was developed by Avalanche Studios and published by Square Enix. The game uses a new version of Avalanche's Apex game engine. The new technology allows the game to feature diverse and extreme weather effects, including blizzards, sandstorms, tornadoes and more. Developers of the game noted that improvements had been made to the game's artificial intelligence over Just Cause 3. These changes were intended to make non-player characters smarter so that they behave more tactically and pose more of a threat to the player. Other improvements to the game engine include physics-based rendering and a new animation system. The game was announced during Microsoft's press conference at E3 2018, and also appeared later at Square Enix's showcase and the PC Gaming Show. On October 30, the game had "gone gold", signifying the completion of development on the base game. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Windows, and Xbox One on December 4, 2018. Reception According to review aggregator Metacritic, Just Cause 4 received "mixed or average" reviews from critics. Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games Category:Third-person shooters Category:Just Cause series Category:Action-adventure games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Open world games